Mistletoe Kiss
by Mona Love
Summary: A very naughty moment between our favorite couple. Follows series 5 Christmas episode ;) xo


_So here is my Very Naughty contribution to the Chelsie Gift exchange. Definite M WARNING! And series 5 Christmas episode spoiler! This is for you Seareader :). Hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas my Chelsie partners in crime ;) Mona xoxo_

_New AN...I've been waiting until after the episode aired. I was hoping this would fit right along with some very Happy news we were all waiting on ;). I'm ecstatic to say it does :) So with happy tears still in my eyes...I shall post this special little moment between our newly engaged couple :)xoxo_

Elsie stands under the mistletoe, a smile lighting up her face as she waits for him to close in on her. Charles can't erase his cheeky grin as he moves closer to his love. His fiancé. He reaches out for her waist, and she quickly shifts and laughs softly. "Not in the hall, Mr. Carson." He frowns at her and she pauses, whispers softly in his ear, "Come and find me when you want it." Then keeps her steps steady and marches on by. She loves nothing more than teasing him. She sways her hips and glances back over her shoulder giving him a playful smile.

"Don't I always, Mrs. Hughes?" He answers back with a seductive growl, matching her tempting smile with one of his own. He moves forward quickly and slides his hand across her back, grabbing her at the waist.

"Mr. Carson!" She scolds him as she wiggles away from him giggling. "We are in the hall," she whispers. "Someone could see us. Honestly, what has gotten into you?" She attempts to suppress her smile, but this new thing between them has her feeling more alive than she's ever felt. Never in her wildest of dreams did she ever imagine such a fire could be unleashed within her stoic and reticent Butler. She's never felt so desirable. So wanted.

He smiles at her, arching his prominent brows as his hand goes back to her waist and he pulls her into his pantry, softly shutting the door behind them. She continues to smile as she backs away from him towards his desk. He turns the lock and moves toward her, never taking his eyes from hers. "And what if I told you I wanted 'it' now?" His deep voice questions, sending a chill up her spine. It's only been a day, but she is in constant need of him now, feeling an urgency between them to make every moment count. Every glance, whisper, touch, moan, and declaration a new memory to cherish.

Her desire is growing, her soft lilt purring out the words, taunting him. "Well I suppose I did tell you to come and find me when you want it, now didn't I?" She's toying with him now, her fingers slowly fondling the buttons on his chest as her soft lilt wraps around his senses. Her hand slips in and she gently drags her fingernails through his soft curls.

"The things you do to me, Elsie Hughes. You would bring a weaker man to his knees." He grabs her hips, his fingers digging in as he pushes her back further, lifting her to sit on his desk. The freedom that now comes with knowing she is his, drives him onward, relieves him of any fear or doubt that she is his for the taking. That she wants this too. That she wants him.

"Mr. Carson!" She gasps softly, her eyes widening in the realization that he just may be taking her at her word. Before she can even think of protesting his lips are on hers, causing any hope of clear thinking to disappear as they made their way across her cheek and down her neck. "Oh Charles." She purrs softly. His fingers work their way down the tiny row of buttons on her chest, pulling it apart and kissing across the tops of her silky, white, breasts.

He stops his sweet torture just long enough to graze her earlobe with his tongue and growl deeply his need for her. "I want 'it' Elsie...Here...Now." He speaks slowly and deeply as his hand slides under her skirts and inches up her thigh. He pushes his way up higher and higher until he reaches the soft wet silk between her thighs. He cups her with his large hand and pressed his fingers tightly against her, rubbing in small circles. "What do you want love?" He growls deeply.

"Yes. Oh yes. Don't stop." She manages to gasp out in between soft moans. Her hips undulate against his palm, rolling with him as her tongue traces the wet crease of his lips. His free hand joins the other beneath her skirts and she whimpers as he pulls his fingers away from her throbbing center. With deft hands he quickly slips her silk knickers from her bottom and down her shapely legs. Kneeling before her he slides his hands slowly back up, dragging her skirts to her waist and exposing her wet and glistening sex. Elsie watches him with a smile, holding her hands out, beckoning him to her. Only he does not rise, but instead, grinning naughtily, pulls his jacket off and tosses it aside, producing a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and holding it above her lap. He leans in and slowly kisses her center. She inhales deeply, her shock quickly dissipating into a burning fire. She had never known it could be like this, that he could do this to her. Could put his mouth, his lips, his tongue, against her. Her head tips back on it's own accord and her body arches against his mouth. "Charles!" She cries, before bringing her hands to the edge of the desk and gripping it tightly.

He pulls back and smirks up at her. "Hush love. You don't want me to have to stop now, do you?"

He's teasing her and she could not care less. She will beg if she has to. "No...No please. Don't stop." She nearly cries out loudly enough for those in the hall to hear.

Charles chuckles softly as he leans in and traces her smooth center with his tongue, delving into her depths, making her moan softly and shake against him. It is everything he's always wanted to do to her. To taste the secret and forbidden heart of her. To give her pleasure she would never have expected possible. His tongue toys with her, his lips suckling a her silky flesh, her delicious wetness causing him to nearly spill himself without a single touch from her. He could stay like this forever, wrapped between her soft thighs, his lips sliding over her silk, his nose inhaling her delicious scent. He groans deeply as he feels her pulsing against his tongue, her thighs clenching against his face, her body falling forward onto him. He pulls himself up, catching her in his arms and burying his face in her neck.

"Oh Charlie... Oh love" She pants the words out against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I never...I never knew." She begins to kiss and suck along his neck, jaw, his earlobe. Her hands are pulling at his shirt, tugging it from his trousers so she can reach in and feel his skin against her palms. She cannot get close enough to him. Her fingers make quick work of his trouser fastenings and her hands are on him. Her delicate fingers caress his smooth shaft, wrapping around him and squeezing gently, working their way up and down his thick length.

"Els...I... I need you." He is fumbling for his words, as his hips thrust against her warm palm. She frees him immediately and pulls him closer. Her skirts still raised, he pushes against her, enters her so slowly. He brushes his lips against hers so gently, teasing her as his tongue barely glides across her lips. He needs her so badly, but wants to make this perfect moment last. Wants to relish in the taste of her still on his tongue, the warmth and wetness of her welcoming him into her depths. He pushes into her fully, holding her hips against him so neither can move. "You feel so good around me. Can you possibly know how much I need you? How much I love you, Elsie Hughes."

As his words wrap around her heart, her body wraps even tighter around him. "I know Charles...I know, love." Her hands curl around his neck as her fingers dig into his soft hair.

As he begins to move inside her, she kisses him fiercely, longingly, and with as much love as she can convey. They move together slowly. Not the deep and forceful thrusts of the prior evenings coupling, but a passionate, gentle, grinding. Their bodies remaining as one, keeping a rhythm with their joined lips. Soft words of longing falling between them and helping bring them to a shattering climax. Waves of pleasure rolling through their bodies as they hold each other tightly whispering their love to one another...


End file.
